


In my dreams

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Book 3: Fire, Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Teenage Dorks, Wet Dream, set between The Firebending Masters and The Boiling Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Zuko wakes up from a troubling dream. The day turns weird from then on.





	1. Something he shouldn't have seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another story !  
> Updates will be fast as I already have drafted all the following chapters.

_Soft tanned hands running on his body, each touch lighting him on fire. Fingertips brushing his hips, pulling him closer to another heat source, always closer but never touching. Nails scrapping lightly at a nipple that makes him hiss._

_"I'm gonna make you feel so good", someone whispers._

_Zuko feels a hot mouth descending on his own, a wet tongue asking for entrance. He parts his lips and helps deepen the kiss. He would like to touch the other, bring him closer, but his hands are tied behind his back. He can't even see the other's face but he's sure he wants this._

_"Gonna make you mine", the voice whispers again._

_Zuko's heart leaps in his throat. He doesn't know why but he wants to be his... hers ? He doesn't know, but every square inch of his body wants this, he's certain._

_A tanned hand runs on his chest, lingers on his abs and fingertips trace his happy trail, until they reach lower and grab hold of his already leaking erection._

_Zuko shivers at the unexpected touch and moans into it, hips bucking uncontrollably forward, seeking more friction._

_"There, you're so hard for me..."_

_Zuko wants to protest but two fingers are soon shoved in his mouth, forbidding any further words. He sucks on them greedily, and as he does so it dawns on him that he wants the other to be a_ him _._

_The voice takes a low gravelly tone as it next speaks, "You're so eager for me, aren't you ?"_

_Zuko keeps sucking at the other's fingers, coating them with his saliva. He wants the other to be a him, but he can't remember who. Nevertheless he's determined on making him feel as good as himself._

_The other's hand keeps pumping, twisting at the base and tightening ever so slightly on the upstroke._

_Zuko moans as he struggles to remember who the other is supposed to be. The other's ministrations are too distracting for him to keep his train of thoughts, but he wants, no, needs to remember who it is, it seems crucial._

_"Come for me, Zuko", the voice says invitingly, becoming clearer on the firebender's name._

_Zuko groans and bucks into the touch, spilling all his seed and at the same time remembers clear as day who-_

 

Zuko wakes up in a sweat. Panting, he realizes he ruined his pants. _What was that ? A wet dream, thanks, captain obvious, but I can't remember- shit, the dream'_ _s_ _fading_ _away already._ Shaking off the remnants of the dream, he gathers all his stuff and sneakily makes his way outside for a well-deserved shower.

Well, there isn't any shower nearby so a bath in the river is the closest thing.

Zuko sighs as he enters the water. _Well, shit. A wet dream while I'm hanging out with the Gaang, that could have been awkward. Good thing no one saw me._ He relaxes in the fresh water when he hears footsteps approaching. He ducks down, and moves to hide inside a reed bush and conceal his presence. Panic rushes through him. _Is it an enemy ? I left my swords back at the temple and I'm too far to alert anyone. If it's a one-on-one I could always-_

A familiar wolftail emerges from the bushes on the riverside, head turning left and right as if to make sure no one's in view.

Zuko sighs of relief. _It's only Sokka..._

The Water Tribe teen grins and sits on the riverbank.

_Well that's embarrassing. Now I'm stuck here, hidden naked until he decides to go somewhere else._

Sokka unfastens his pants and starts sliding them down.

 _What is he doing ?!_ Zuko feels heat rising up to his cheeks. _Maybe he's up for a little morning swim ?_

Sokka slides down his underwear too, letting them bunch at his knees along with his pants. His lips part a little and he starts stroking himself languidly.

Zuko feels hot all of a sudden. _That's- He's- And I-_ His brain is unable to compute a single sentence and he feels himself getting hard under the cold water.

Sokka spits in his palm and resumes his motions, speeding them up a bit, letting out moans that Zuko can barely make out with the sound of the river flowing.

The firebender starts stroking himself too, can't help it with such a delightful sight. He noticed Sokka was kinda cute but this ? Heaven on a silver plate. _Spirits, he's so hot._

The Water Tribe teen keeps pumping his hand up and down, biting his lip now and then. His hips buck forward, accompanying the movement, and he moans louder.

Zuko starts thrusting into his own palm, not daring to blink and miss a single second of the gorgeous display.

His thrusts become erratic at some point, the firebender can tell Sokka's close but what he doesn't expect is the loud cry along the ride, "Zuuuko !", Sokka's seed spilling on the grass in front of him.

The thought alone of Sokka masturbating to him is enough to send him over the edge, and he comes right there and then, hot spurts releasing into the water stream. He has to bite his lip to forbid any sound to leave him, and splits his lower lip a little. He licks the trickle of blood as he pumps the last of his orgasm out, mind reeling. _He_ _was_ _thinking about me ?!_

Sokka wipes his hand on the grass, slides his underwear and his pants back up in one swift movement. Then he looks to the left, to the right, making sure no one's there once more, and scrambles up in direction of the temple.

_Shit. That's a piece of news._


	2. Something he shouldn't have said

Zuko joins the rest of the group when his skin is rumpled enough from staying in the water for so long, needing time to clear his mind of what just happened.

"Where were you ? I was looking for you to train my fire forms", Aang complains as Zuko enters the main room where everyone is gathered.

"Uh- I was near the river", he says awkwardly.

Sokka lifts his head up from whatever he's doing and perks in, "Yeah, good spot", he says, giving him the thumbs up.

 _Now he thinks I went there to- wait, but he-_ Zuko's mind freezes at Sokka's shameless attitude, and he feels his cheeks heat up a little.

Katara lifts an eyebrow, then shakes her head, mumbling something about boys being boys.

Aang insists, "But we were supposed to train, how am I supposed to defeat the Fire Lord if I don't master all four elements ?"

Toph chimes in, "Your earthbending could use a little training, if that's what you're after."

Aang cringes. "Alright, alright. But Zuko, you're next", he points an angry finger at him.

They both leave the room, in direction of an open space they deemed fit to be their training field.

Zuko breathes in and out. _It's alright, no one knows._ He slides a side glance at Sokka.

The Water Tribe boy is currently tinkering whatever thingamajig he invented, not paying attention at what's happening around him whatsoever.

Katara lifts an eyebrow. "Don't you have anything better to do than mope around ?"

Zuko straightens and blinks. "Uh... I'll just get going then", he says at length, turning around and effectively walking towards his designated room. _She still hates me..._

 

* * *

 

Zuko's been meditating for a few good minutes when Sokka appears at his doorway.

"Knock knock ?", the Water Tribe boy mimics as the door is already open.

The firebender turns his head around and sighs. "Come in", he says, motioning to the inside of the room.

Sokka walks in and sits cross-legged near Zuko.

Zuko feels intensely uncomfortable, glad that his scar is on Sokka's side, thus concealing his blush.

"Look", Sokka says, holding a small ball in his hands for the firebender to see. "I improved the small bombs I made at the Northern Air Temple a little."

The ball in itself doesn't look like much, except from a single thread of cord planted on one side. The starter, Zuko guesses.

"I put some highly flammable stuff in there and I thought, why not design them so they'd open and release a stream of fire ?"

"What's the point ?"

"Well, being able to fight fire with fire ?", Sokka asks tentatively.

"You know firebenders are able to contain any kind of fire ?"

"I do, but that's not to be used against your fa- I mean, the Fire Lord."

Zuko has a little smile as Sokka corrects his sentence. _He's my father alright, but I appreciate that Sokka doesn't spell it out loud. I'm ashamed of being blood-related to such a maniac._

"I mean, even the Fire Nation has to use non-benders as soldiers, right ?"

The Fire Prince mentally peruses what he knows of the Fire Nation army. "Hmm, right. There's supposed to always be at least one firebender leading them, but it's true that non-benders enroll as well."

"See ?" Sokka continues excitedly, "If my little bombs work, we might be able to wipe out entire battalions."

"We could totally use that", Zuko admits. "You're very resourceful", he adds after a while. That's a thing he always admired about Sokka. Even the hit in the head with the boomerang the first time they met was quite... well-thought.

The Water Tribe teen looks to the side and slightly blushes. "Thanks."

After a while, Zuko adds, "And smart. And kind of cute." The last sentence escapes him without a second thought.

Sokka starts and looks at him wide-eyed. "What", he stammers.

"Um..." Zuko says very intelligently. He feels his cheeks heating up wildly. "Nevermind that", he says at length.

Sokka blinks once or twice, then shakes his head vehemently and squints at Zuko. "Prince Jerkbender, are you hitting on me ?"

Zuko pointedly looks at his feet. _Am I ?_

Sokka's lips curve in a small smile. "Is is my effortless charm, or my skills ? Tell me", his smile grows wider, "How did I seduce you ?"

Zuko sighs and murmurs, "I'm not sure."

"Wait, so I really did ?" Sokka says in disbelief, dropping his little bomb on the floor. "That's a piece of news."

The firebender reminisces his earlier thoughts about Sokka masturbating to him and smirks. "I saw you this morning", he says.

Now it's Sokka's turn to flush red all the way up to his ears. He audibly swallows.

"So... how did _I_ seduce you ?", Zuko manages despites his creeping blush.

"I'm not sure", Sokka admits after a fleeting moment.

Zuko's eyes bore through Sokka's as his mind catches up with the situation. _We're both horny teenagers,_ _and we're_ _apparently attracted to each other._ _What_ _are we supposed to_ _do now ?_

The Water Tribe teen grabs his bomb from the floor and starts fidgeting with it, seemingly unsure of how to react to the unexpected situation. He murmurs, "Um, this is weird", looking everywhere but at the banished prince.

_There, I've said too much._

"I mean..."

_He's going to reject me and I'll be out of the group forever._

Sokka timidly lifts his gaze up to meet Zuko's. He bites his lower lip and amends, "I kinda have a girlfriend, b-but... um..." He gets up and walks backwards towards the door and says in one streak, "Idon'tmindbecauseIthinkyou'recutetoobutpleasedon'ttellanyonenowbye", by the end of his ramble he's swiftly out of the room.

Zuko's brain just stalled at "I don't mind" and he's left with an endless stream of questions... _He doesn't mind that I find him cute ? But he said he has a girlfriend, he can't be serious. But then again, he- this morning- it was real, so tangible... No, no, that can't be, he's taken already. Could he be bisexual ? Like me ? That doesn't mean he'll break up with- what am I thinking ? That's six millions shades of wrong, Sokka is faithful and would never- but I don't understand this morning, it was so- so... Spirits, it was beautiful,_ he _was beautiful, and I can't let that go..._ The firebender threads a hand backwards through his hair, inhales deeply, and exhales for the longest time possible, in an attempt to ground himself. _I should go back to meditating..._


	3. Something he shouldn't have done

Of course, things don't go as planned because Aang soon barges in to train his firebending. "Come on, it'll be fun", the young Avatar says before leading him to their makeshift training field.

They go train their newly learned fire forms for a good hour or two, before Katara calls for lunch.

Zuko's starving not only because of the exercise, but also the fact that he skipped breakfast... because of Sokka. Once his mind reaches that thought, the earlier discussion between the teens resurfaces and the firebender finds himself unable to compute a single thing.

"What's wrong ?", Aang inquires, walking by Zuko's side.

"N-nothing", the firebender stiffens.

"Alright, let's go eat then", an overly enthusiastic Avatar exclaims before airbending himself towards the main room.

Zuko sighs of relief at not having to explain himself, and follows suit.

 

* * *

 

During lunch, Zuko's eyes drift towards Sokka more often than not. He catches himself and glares at his bowl, unable to finish its contents because of the tightly tied knot in his gut. _I need to talk to him_. Occasionally he steals a glance from Sokka, but the Water Tribe teen immediately averts his eyes and pointedly looks at somewhere else, someone else than Zuko.

Aang slides a curious look towards the firebender. "What's wrong, Zuko ? You've been acting weird since earlier."

Sokka visibly stiffens, and quickly asks Katara for another bowl to bury his face in.

"N-nothing", the firebender stutters, "It's, um... nothing."

Katara lifts an questioning eyebrow as Toph huffs.

 _They know I'm lying._ Guilt gnaws at Zuko's stomach and he tries to think of something smart to say. "I was just lost in thought", is what he comes up with, disappointed with himself.

Toph teases him, "Better be thinking about a plan to defeat the Fire Lord !"

Aang stiffens at that. "Yeah, better be...", he trails out.

The discussion is abandoned as quickly as it had started. There's tension in the air but neither Zuko nor Sokka dares to act on it.

"Since I made lunch and everyone else helped me in a way or another, you're up for the dishes", Katara launches at Sokka.

"No fair !", he complains.

"Zuko, you too", the waterbender continues.

The firebender stiffens at his name being spoken, and even more at the prospect of spending time alone with Sokka. He slides a side-glance at the young warrior, feels his heart tighten at seeing him blush a little.

Sokka shakes his head and grumbles something inaudible, but gets up nonetheless, and starts gathering the dirty dishes.

Zuko follows, taking his own plate and grabbing the rest of the dishware.

Once at the river, they start working : Sokka washes the dishes and Zuko dries them, having unspokenly found an agreement on who does what. The Water Tribe teen is focused on his washing and barely looks at the firebender, only at his hands when he handles a plate or something.

Zuko breaks the silence first. "Sorry about earlier", he murmurs.

Sokka's hands still in the cold water for a moment before he resumes his motions, "Nevermind, it just surprised me", he says after a while.

Zuko's heart races as he asks, "So... you said you didn't mind ?"

Sokka's head flies upwards, eyes wide open. "I, uh... yeah, it's okay", he sighs, timidly glancing at the firebender.

Zuko feels his heart bloom in his chest, and has to remind himself not to put his hopes too high. "You also said you had a girlfriend..."

"I do. Kinda, it's complicated."

"Do you wanna... talk about it ?"

Sokka shrugs uncomfortably. "Nah, it's just weird, I haven't seen her in ages and now you- I mean I, uh... I don't wanna talk about it."

Zuko hunches his shoulders a little. "It's okay, I guess." Then he turns to Sokka, glances at his tanned face, and finds himself captivated by the Water Tribe teen's gaze.

Blue eyes dive into Zuko's, and Sokka leans imperceptibly towards the firebender.

Zuko gazes at Sokka's mouth, feeling the irrepressible urge to kiss the young warrior. His brain short-circuits and he leans in, closing his eyes as his lips touch Sokka's.

It's chaste at first, Sokka not answering to the kiss, but then Zuko leans back a little and the younger teen chases his mouth, wanting more after all. He lifts a hand up to thread in the firebender's hair and bring his face closer.

Zuko eagerly responds in kind, caressing Sokka's freshly trimmed sidecut and even daring to lick at his lower lip for entrance-

But something shifts and Sokka leans back, looking alarmed all of a sudden. His lips are parted and he seems at a loss for words, when he finally says, "I, uh, gotta go. Somewhere. Now." He scrambles up and hastily leaves the premises.

Zuko sighs, deflated. _I'm so stupid. What was I thinking ?  
_


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is set just after after The Southern Raiders.

Suki comes to Zuko after dinner, as he's installing himself to sleep, a little outside of the circle formed by the others. She squats down and murmurs, "I never got to properly say thanks for the help in the rescue, especially after what you put us through."

Zuko winces and ducks his head. _I've really been awful with them, how could I ever redeem myself?_

"I never thought you could get us out of here, let alone fight Azula for us", she clarifies.

The firebender lifts his head up to look at Suki. He has a crooked little smile as he says, "I'm not done helping you yet... fighting my sister just goes along with it."

"Still, you've come a long way since the first time I saw you, I'm impressed", she confides.

"I admit it wasn't all fun and games, but I'm glad I joined you in the end."

Suki softly smiles at him. "You've found your place in the group, I can tell." After a while, she adds, "I've seen you and Sokka, you make a good team."

Zuko blushes, glad the dim light and his scar can conceal it a little. _She couldn't have meant what I understood._ "Thanks", he says awkwardly.

She has a soft smile as she says next, "I've seen the way you look at him, too."

The firebender stiffens.

"He's a nice guy... you should try your luck."

Zuko blinks once or twice. "B-but aren't you two... together ?"

"It's been an on and off thing, and seeing you two together... it made me realize my heart belongs in Kyoshi Island", she confesses with a slight blush.

"Oh", Zuko says at length, as the full realization of what she said dawns on him.

"And, um, I kinda broke the news to him yesterday. He was a bit upset so be gentle with him, okay ?" Suki pats his shoulder. "Be good to him or I'll make you regret it, though. Nobody hurts a friend of mine."

Zuko feels a chill at the unmasked threat, and chuckles awkwardly. "Um, okay."

A smile returns to her face and she murmurs, "Good night, then", as she moves to stand up and leave.

Zuko now has a lot to deal with. _So... Sokka's single. Suki basically gave me her blessing. Wow. Now I need to- wait, I already know he's hitting on me. I mean, he's interested at least physically. Yeah, I think I've got a chance there._ The thought keeps him awake all night, heart beating fast at the prospect of getting closer to the Water Tribe teen.

 

* * *

 

Of course, they still have the Fire Lord to defeat so Zuko's plan is a bit delayed. It gives him time to observe the young warrior though, and start to realize his crush on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to my new series if you want to know what happens next ;)
> 
> (I have too many ideas and decided to expand this universe a little...)


End file.
